Needing to Remember, Wishing to Forget
by mynextlife
Summary: Harry and Draco each receive a set of pictures detailing Harry's infidelity.  However, something doesn't seem quite right.


Hermione sat looking at the blonde in her house and wondered for the millionth time how this came to be a normal occurrence. After graduating from Hogwarts, she had dated Ron for about a year. That had ended badly when he became controlling and didn't want her to open her bookstore. Now she hardly sees him and when she does it is rather uncomfortable. When she was twenty, Blaise Zambini had walked into her life. He had entered her store intrigued by the numerous Muggle books that she carried. After several visits, he finally convinced her to go on a date. Two years later they were married and Draco Malfoy entered her life.

Draco had left the Wizarding World after leaving Hogwarts. He said that he was reminded of his past and that people always saw his father when looking at him, even if he had been a spy for the light, so he left England. He travelled the world for three years and returned to be Blaise's best man in the wedding. He had lived as a Muggle most of the time and returned looking less like a pure-blood wizard and more like a regular guy. He had cut his hair short and had dyed the tips black. He had pierced his ears in several places and had several Muggle tattoos. He had the "M" of the Malfoy crest on his right shoulder and the word "Freedom" in Chinese on his left shoulder. He had a snake wrapped around his right bicep and another around his left calf. In an effort to cover up the faded Dark Mark, he had several brightly colored flowers tattooed around it. He was still very handsome and looked fantastic in the wedding dress robes. Hermione and Blaise's wedding marked his return to England permanently.

Hermione's sole attendant was Harry. He had been her best friend for over ten years and she flat out refused to have anyone else. Harry had grown up considerably since leaving school. His hair was still a mess, but he had learned to style so that it looked as though that was how he wanted it to be. He, too, had gotten a few tattoos. He had lilies wrapped around his left bicep and the number of people that died in the war on his right ankle. Harry was training to be a Healer and planned to work on the long term care ward.

Surprising everyone, Harry and Draco got along well at the wedding. They chatted all night as if they had been friends that hadn't seen each other in years. Not totally surprising was that Harry asked Draco out on a date a couple of weeks later. Hermione could see that they were very close right off the bat. They spent almost all their free time with each other and hardly ever fought. She and Blaise thought that it was because they had done enough fighting in school. A year later, Harry proposed. A short three months later they were married. Six months ago, they welcomed their son, James, into the world. Their son was six months younger than Blaise and Hermione's son, Conner.

Now, Hermione was perplexed as to why Draco had shown up at their door, nearly in tears, with James and several suitcases in tow. "Draco, what is going on? Where is Harry?" Hermione asked. "I don't know where he is. He didn't come home last night. Then this envelope was delivered by owl this morning," he said and then handed her the envelope. She opened it and several pictures came tumbling out. She gasped when she saw them and looked at Draco as tears came streaming down his face. "Draco, I don't understand. There has to be some mistake. Harry would never do this, he loves you two very much," Hermione said.

Hermione was shocked to find Harry in various compromising positions with Ginny. She thought it was odd considering Harry and Ginny had a less than amicable split over 7 years ago. Also, it was strange since they haven't really seen each other since. Harry really only saw Ron since most of the Weasleys turned their back on Harry when he married Draco. Even his friendship with Ron was a little strained.

"I thought it was odd when he started going out with Ron more. He probably was meeting up with _her,_" Draco said. He began rubbing his right forearm unconsciously where Hermione knew were his favorite tattoos. After Harry and Draco were married they each got a tattoo that represented the other. Draco had the words "Green Eyes" tattooed around his right forearm while Harry had the Chinese symbol for dragon put on the inside of his right wrist. When their son was born, Draco added "James Severus" to his arm and Harry had James' initials put next to Draco's symbol. Hermione noticed that Draco tended to rub the spot when he was nervous.

"I didn't realize that Harry and Ron were seeing each other more frequently. I thought Ron's Quidditch kept him away?" Hermione was curious about that. "That is what I thought. I didn't think anything of it since they haven't been so close since we got married. I just thought he was trying to get back what they had. I should have known," Draco said. "Don't be ridiculous, Draco. Harry loves you and James too much. I've never seen him as happy as when he is with the two of you. Besides, after all the problems with trying to have James, I don't think he would just throw that away. I'm going to talk to him." "Alright, but he wasn't home when I left. I just left him a note that I was taking James and leaving," Draco said as more tears streamed down his face.

Draco had been so distraught by the pictures in the envelope that he simply packed as much of his and James' things as he could and left. He did leave a note to Harry. He said that he didn't want to see him again and that maybe he would let him see James. He asked him how he could throw away 5 years of marriage. He didn't tell Harry where he was going, but knew that he would figure it out anyway.

Across town, while Draco was receiving the envelope of pictures, Harry was waking up. As he was slowly making his way to consciousness, he reached his hand across the bed looking for Draco but encountered nothing but empty space. He wondered where his husband could be when he opened his eyes and then sat bolt upright when he didn't recognize the room. He began to panic when he realized that he was naked. He scanned the room to locate his missing clothes and found them in a neat pile on a chair with an envelope sitting on top. He got up and hurriedly put his clothes on and then opened the envelope. He had to sit down again upon seeing the pictures.

There were about 15 pictures of him with Ginny, mostly having sex. He began to panic and tried to remember if anything happened last night. All he could remember was going to a club with Ron, having a few drinks, talking and watching Ron's horrible attempts to pick up women. He remembers leaving the club and saying good night to Ron, but then everything is blank until the morning. Grabbing the pictures and making sure he didn't forget anything, Harry apperated home.

Harry landed in the middle of the living room in a heap on the floor. "Draco, are you home?" he called out. More panic set in when he realized that the house was too quiet. He searched each room and finally found Draco's note on their bed.

_Potter,_

_Some rather disturbing pictures were sent here this morning. If you were unhappy with the way things were I would have thought that we could have talked about it. I guess that you weren't really seeing Ron, like you said. I hope that you are happy to have thrown away 5 years of marriage. I have left and have taken James with me. If you are lucky, you may be able to see James again, but not me._

_Draco_

Harry collapsed in a heap on his bed as tears began to fall. He had no idea what to think. He didn't have any recollection of any of the things that happened in the pictures. He was confused and angry that this was happening, but didn't understand why. He was heartbroken that Draco had left and taken James with him. He knew that he needed to confront Ginny about this, but couldn't bring himself to get up. Curled in a ball and sobbing on his bed was how Hermione found him that afternoon.

"Oh, Harry. What is going on?" Hermione asked as she crawled on the bed and held him. "Hermione, Draco has left me. I woke up this morning in a hotel and I apparently was having sex with Ginny. I don't remember anything. Everything is blank. I don't even have fuzzy memories like I might have been drunk. I guess that Ginny left some pictures for me and also sent some to Draco. What is going on?" Hermione was just as confused as Harry. "What do you remember about last night?" "I met Ron at some club and we were drinking and talking. After watching one too many failed attempts by Ron to pick women, I decided to call it a night. The last thing I remember was saying good night to Ron. Then I woke this morning in a hotel room. Draco is never going to forgive me." Harry began sobbing again and his body began shaking uncontrollably.

Hermione was thinking that this was odd. "Harry do you remember drinking anything that seemed off or that someone that you didn't know bought for you?" Harry thought about what he had. He hadn't had too much to drink. "No nothing seemed off and the couple of times someone offered to buy me a drink, I turned them down." Hermione was puzzled. Since Harry was a Healer, he would have been able to detect anything that might have been off about his drinks. "Maybe we should take you to see a Healer and make sure that you weren't slipped something that you weren't able to detect. Once that is cleared up, I will talk with Draco and see if he will talk to you." Hermione began getting Harry ready to go the Healer. "You know where Draco and James are? I want to see them" Harry begged. "I can't take you to see him yet. We need to figure out what is going on. I think that this is going to take some solid proof that you didn't do this willingly to get Draco to see you. I'm sorry." Harry just nodded. He figured he would probably react the same way if it was Draco.

Hermione apperated them to St. Mungo's and led them up to Luna's office. Luna and Harry worked together and they knew that she would be able to help and keep this quiet. "Hermione, Harry. What brings you two in today?" she asked, confused since it was Harry's weekend off. Hermione got right to the point since it seemed that Harry was unable to articulate what the problem was. Luna was shocked, to say the least. "Let's get you on a table and I will run some tests and draw some blood. Hopefully, if there was anything in the drinks, it will still be in your system." Harry seemed to have gone into shock over losing Draco and James and was unable to talk. Luna gave him a sleeping potion to put him out and keep him from becoming agitated.

First, Luna drew some blood to analyze. After adding several potions to the blood, it came up clean. Next she whispered several spells in rapid succession all over Harry's body. Nothing seemed to be happening until the end. Suddenly Harry's head began to pulse a light blue color. "Hmm, that seems strange. Has Harry been obliviated recently?" Luna asked Hermione. "Not that I am aware of. It doesn't seem like something that he would do. I should probably ask Draco. Could you stay here with Harry and I will bring Draco. I think that he needs to talk with Harry." "Sure, Harry should be out for another hour."

Hermione left St. Mungo's and headed to her husband's office. Blaise was a lawyer and had an office in Diagon Alley. Hermione was just about to enter the building when she saw Ron and Ginny walk by on the other side of the street. They hadn't seen her, so she decided to follow them. The stopped just outside of the twin's joke shop. "I don't understand what the problem is. We have been together 6 times and nothing is happening" Ginny was saying. "Just give it more time. Now that we sent the pictures there should be no more problems with getting him out of the house. Then he will come back to you and we can all go back to the way things were" Ron reasoned. "You are right; I was just hoping to be pregnant by now. That way he would have no choice but to come back to me." Hermione nearly let out an audible gasp. She couldn't believe that Ginny was trying to get pregnant to get Harry to come back to her and Ron was involved because he wanted to return to the way things were.

The bright side to all this was that they didn't know that Harry couldn't get Ginny pregnant. When Harry and Draco were trying to have a baby, they discovered that because of all the spell damage that Harry sustained during the war he produced very little viable sperm. They were only able to conceive James through various procedures and if Harry was the carrier. After about a year of visiting with numerous Healers and having far too many test done, they conceived and James was born 8 months later, early but healthy.

Armed with this new information, Hermione went to see Blaise. Blaise was surprised to see his wife in the middle of the day. "Hermione, what are you doing here? Where is Conner?" "Conner is home with Draco and James. That is the reason that I am here. Take a look at these photos." She handed him the pictures and Blaise's magic instantly flared up with anger. "How could he do that? Although, now that I say that, it does seem odd. Plus, look at Harry in these pictures. He doesn't look right. He looks like he is drunk or on some sort of potion. Where did you get these?" Blaise asked. "I have seen two copies of these horrid pictures. Draco received a set this morning. Harry didn't come home last night. When Draco saw the pictures, he packed and he and James arrived at our door just after you left. I went to see Harry after Draco told me what happened. Harry had woken up in a hotel room, but had no recollection of how he got there. He also got a set of photos. I took him to see Luna and she found out that he had been oblivated recently. I came here first to talk with you and saw Ron and Ginny walking by. I followed them and found out that Ginny has been sleeping with Harry to get pregnant so that he will leave Draco for her. Ron has been helping her because he wants to have his friendship with Harry back the way it was."

Blaise was stunned that anyone would go to these kinds of measures. He reminded himself that Ginny had always seemed a little obsessed when it came to Harry. He remembers Hermione telling him about how Ginny stalked him for a year after they broke up. It was so bad that she was thrown out of St. Mungo's and they would only let her in if she needed medical treatment. "What are you going to do now, love?" Blaise asked. "I'm going to give you my memory of Ron and Ginny and then I am going to go home and talk with Draco. He and Harry will need each other for this. I just hope that their marriage is salvageable." Blaise agreed this was going to be difficult. He wasn't sure how he would handle this situation. Hopefully, Draco would be able to see that Harry was the victim and they could work together to get Ron and Ginny and save their family.

Hermione arrived home to find Draco crying silent tears and watching James and Conner playing on the floor. "Draco, are you okay?" Hermione asked while sitting down and then wrapped him in a hug. He buried his head in her shoulder and began sobbing. "I don't know. Harry was everything to me. How can I be without him? I just want to understand. Plus, James needs his other father." "Oh, Draco. I know that you love them both very much and trust me that Harry loves you both just as much. I think that I know what happened." Draco jerked his head up at that. "What do you mean? I thought that Harry cheated on me. What else is there?" Hermione took a deep breath and then explained what happened with Harry. She also told him about the conversation that she heard from Ron and Ginny.

All Draco could do was stare. He had known that Ginny was a bit obsessed when it came to Harry, but this seemed to go to new heights. He was also shocked about Ron. He had thought that Ron was genuinely trying to be friendly with Harry again. Harry had been very sad when Ron had made it known that he didn't want anything to do with Draco and Harry if they were to get married. Ron had always thought that dating Draco was just a phase and Harry would realize that he could do so much better. Draco had been sure that Harry would choose his friendship with Ron over their relationship. He was very surprised when Harry told Ron that he was staying with Draco no matter what. Fortunately, at least for Draco, Ron was away a lot and when he was in town he didn't cause much trouble for Harry.

"Draco, I need you to come to St. Mungo's with me and talk to Harry. He was so upset at the thought of losing you and James, that he became unresponsive and went into shock. Luna had to give him a sleeping potion so that she could run some tests. That is another reason I came home. Luna discovered that Harry had been obliviated recently. Do you know anything about this?" Hermione asked. Draco just looked at her with confusion. Harry had not been obliviated, ever. In fact, Draco had mentioned that Harry could have some of his more horrible memories from his childhood oblivated, but he had refused. He said that they may not be pleasant, but they were his and made him who he was today. "Harry has never been obliviated. At least not to my knowledge. I would like to see him."

Hermione took this as a good sign for the two of them. "Great. Luna said that the potion should be wearing off by now. Are you alright with Bopsy watching James? If not, I guess that I could get Blaise to come home for a while." "No, Bopsy will be fine. I'm still surprised that you have house elves" Draco said. Blaise and Hermione had had a huge fight before they were married about house elves. Blaise finally got one of the elves to talk with Hermione and explain why they wanted to serve people. Hermione reluctantly agreed as long as they were treated fairly and were given some time off. Now, Hermione could admit that they came in handy for keeping up the huge manor that they lived in so that she could spend more time with Conner.

"Bopsy!" Hermione called. A small female elf popped into the living room. "Lady Zambini called Bopsy?" the elf asked. "Yes, could you please watch over Conner and James? There is an emergency that we all have to be away for." Hermione knew that the elf would love to watch the boys. The elf loved the children and took very good care of them when their parents were busy. The little elf began bouncing on her feet. "Yes, Lady Zambini. I be taking good care of babies. Thank you." With that she turned her attention to the boys. "Let's go to St. Mungo's" Hermione said and then apperated them before Draco could change his mind.

When they arrived at St. Mungo's they were greeted by Luna. "Thank goodness that you two are here. He woke about 20 minutes ago and has been crying hysterically for Draco and James. I didn't want to give him something to knock him out again since you said that you were going to bring Draco back. Let's go." Draco followed behind Hermione and Luna trying to come up with what he was going to say. He was still so confused about what was going on. He really wanted to hear Harry say that he was drugged or under a spell and that he had no idea what was going on.

When they arrived at the door, Hermione stopped them. "Draco I will go in first and explain some things to him. I'm not going to say anything about Ron and Ginny just yet. He is already a bit unstable thinking that you and James are gone, so I don't want to send his magic flying out in anger over that just yet. When I'm done I will come out and then you can go in and talk. If you want I can go back in with you or you can talk alone. I'll let you think about it." With that Hermione went in to talk with Harry. Once she was inside, Luna turned to Draco. "Are you aware that Harry was obliviated recently? Do you know anything about that?" Draco told Luna what he had told Hermione. Luna said that she was going to work on trying to find the memories, but couldn't guarantee anything.

When Hermione entered the room all she saw was a ball in the center of Harry's bed, buried under a mound of blankets. The ball was shaking and she could hear sobbing. She sat down on the edge of the bed and put her hand on his back. "Harry, are you in there. I need you to come out. I want to talk to you about something." Slowly, Harry emerged from the blankets. "Hermione, is Draco here? I want to see him and tell him that I love him very much and that I didn't know what I was doing. I don't want him to take James away. Please let me see him," he begged. Hermione hated seeing her usually strong friend falling to pieces. "Harry, you need to listen to me first. Have you had yourself obliviated recently?" Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. "No, I've never obliviated any memories. Draco mentioned it once to me, but I refused." He still looked confused as he tried to figure out what was going on. Hermione noticed that he began to rub his bonding bracelet. Harry and Draco had matching bonding bracelets around their left wrists. When Harry was nervous or unsure about a situation he began to unconsciously fidget with the bracelet. Hermione thought it was cute that their coping mechanisms with stress involved things that reminded them of each other and their bonding.

"Harry, Luna did a scan and found that you have been obliviated. She is working on trying to find the memories, but she isn't sure if she can. We may have to find Ginny to get the memories." At the mention of Ginny, more tears began to fall followed by flashes of anger in his eyes. "Now, Draco is here to see you. I have explained what happened to you, but I think that he needs to hear it from you. Are you going to be okay by yourself with him? Do you want me to stay?" Hermione asked. "No, I think that we will be fine. Please, I need to see him," Harry begged. Hermione got up and went out the door. Harry sat on his bed and began worrying again. What if Draco wouldn't forgive him? What if he wouldn't let him see James? He was working himself up so much that he didn't notice that Draco had entered his room.

Draco stepped through the door and his heart broke at the sight of Harry. He looked terrible. His hair was messier than ever and it was obvious that he had been crying for a while. In fact, Draco could see that he still had tears coming down his face. "Harry," he said quietly. Harry snapped his head up and just stared. Finally he spoke. "Draco, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I don't have any memory of what happened in those pictures. Please don't leave me, don't take James away. I don't think that I could live without either of you." He rushed everything out and wasn't sure if Draco had understood everything through his sobbing as well. Draco came and sat in the chair next to Harry's bed. "Harry, I just need to hear from you what happened. I want to believe you, but I need you to tell me what happened. Please."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to look Draco in the eyes as he told his story. "I went out last night with Ron, like I told you. We went to some club that Ron had heard of. We talked and drank and I watched Ron fail miserably at trying to pick up women. I was getting tired and decided to head home. I remember leaving the club and saying good night to Ron. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hotel room. I was in bed and naked. I found my clothes and then the envelope with the pictures. I apperated home and found your note. Then Hermione showed up and then took me to see Luna."

Draco gave a heavy sigh. He knew that Harry was telling the truth. He had always been a terrible liar, but on the rare occasion that he was trying to lie about something he always looked at the ground. Usually when he talked to anyone, he always looked them in the eyes. Harry had looked Draco in the eye the whole time. "I'm sorry about the note I left you. I was shocked and devastated when those pictures came. I'm also sorry that I brought James into it. I would never keep you from him." Harry reached out for Draco's hand. Draco knew what he wanted. He held out his left hand and Harry pushed up his sleeve to see the bonding bracelet.

Whenever Harry was insecure about Draco being with him, he asked to see the bracelet. Harry always thought that he didn't deserve Draco's love or to be by his side. Draco thought he was crazy since he was nothing but an ex-Death Eater turned spy. Draco thought that Harry was too good for him, since he was the Savior of the Wizarding World. Harry would just laugh at him and then remind him of the tattoo that he got to assure Draco that he was the one. Harry had a small heart tattooed next to his hip bone with the words "I belong to Draco" written around it. Draco teased him about it sometimes, but they both knew that Draco loved it and it did make him feel better.

"Draco, I'm so very sorry. If I had had any idea about this I would not have gone out with Ron. Based on the photos, it seems that this has happened many times before. I don't recall ever seeing Ginny at any of the places that Ron took me to. Please say that you forgive me. Please say that we can fix this and that you still love me. I love you." Draco hated seeing Harry like this. It was not the Harry he was used to. "Of course I forgive you and we will fix this. I love you very much." Draco leaned over to give him a kiss. Draco could sense that Harry was still worried about everything, so he gave a hesitant kiss. Draco was having none of that and reached his hand around Harry's neck and pressed their lips forcefully together.

They jumped apart when they heard a cough behind them. "Well, it appears that everything is going to be alright. Draco, can I speak to you for a minute?" Hermione asked. Draco got up and followed her out the door. "I think it is best if we let him know what Ginny and Ron are up to. I will explain what I heard, but you will need to be there to keep him calm. I think that the sooner we do this the sooner we can put an end to this." Draco agreed. He wanted to see Ron and Ginny punished. "Will Blaise be able to work out something so that those two will go to Azkaban?" "I'm not sure right now. What I overheard didn't mention Harry's name, but I'm sure that it pertained to him. We might need to get more proof of what they were doing. We should work on getting proof since Luna is not sure that she can retrieve Harry's memories." Draco understood, but was unsure on now to go about finding more information.

They returned to the room to find Luna running more scans over Harry. "I don't think that I will be able to get the memories. Whoever obliviated you knew what they were doing. Most people are obliviated hastily or using shoddy spell work so the memories are easier to retrieve. You have been obliviated by a professional or someone who knew what they were doing. I'm so sorry Harry." Harry just sighed and rubbed his eyes. Why did all these strange things happen to him? He thought that after killing Voldemort that he could have a regular life. Realizing that he was attracted to men had been shocking, but he was willing to accept it. He had broken up with Ginny initially because she wanted to get married and settle down right away. Harry wanted to wait, they were both so young. In the end, she was being as controlling as Ron was with Hermione. They had a huge fight about getting married and Harry broke things off. She had tried to reconcile, but by then Harry realized he was gay and wanted nothing to do with her.

This put a strain on his relationship with the Weasleys. Ron was willing to spend time with him, but Quidditch kept him away most of the time. Harry spent most of his time with Hermione and Blaise and with his training. He was thoroughly surprised when Draco returned to England to be Blaise's best man. While Harry thought that Draco was handsome at school, he showed up at the wedding looking breathtaking. The whole evening seemed surreal while they were talking and laughing as if they had been best friends for ages. Harry decided to gather his Gryffindor courage and asked Draco out a few weeks after the wedding. They have been inseparable ever since.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Draco took his hand. "Harry there is something else that we need to discuss with you." Harry was worried that Draco had changed his mind about forgiving him. Hermione began explaining what she had heard. "So, Ginny thought that by getting pregnant you would leave Draco and return to her. I guess it is good that you can't get her pregnant. Ron has been helping her because he just wants things to go back the way they used to be." Harry had never been so happy that he couldn't conceive a child without medical aid. He shuddered at the thought of having a child with Ginny. He suddenly felt dirty at the thought that they had been having sex and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Hermione continued, "While I believe that they were talking about you, they didn't mention you by name. Unless we can get more proof that they are out to get you, I'm not sure what we can do right now." Harry thought on that. He wasn't sure what to do about it either. All he knew was the he wasn't going to be seeing Ron again. "Can I go home? I just want to go home and see James." "There is nothing else that I can do for you Harry. I will do some more research on being obliviated and then we can discuss how to proceed. Although, I will say that I don't think I will be able to get the memories back." Harry thanked Luna for her help. Hermione said that she would go home and gather up James and then meet them at their house in about an hour. Draco helped Harry get dressed and then they used the secure fireplace in Harry's office to floo home.

The two of them tumbled out of the fire place and landed in a heap on the floor. Harry had never been very graceful at floo travel and usually took down anyone he travelled with. Draco helped him up and then they sat on the couch. "Draco, I'm so very sorry. I don't think that I can be sorry enough. I don't know how you can want to be with me after all this. I love you very much and would probably fall apart if you and James weren't a part of my life." Draco hugged Harry close to him as he began to cry again. "Harry, I will admit that I was hurt when the pictures came and didn't know what to think. You are my everything. I wasn't sure what I was going to do without you. Now I just want to kill some Weasleys." Harry continued to cry, but was reassured by what Draco said. He, too, felt the need to exact revenge.

Harry and Draco were still on the couch comforting each other when Blaise, Hermione, Conner and James all came out of the fire place. Harry immediately scooped up James and held him tight, crying more tears at the thought that he almost lost him. He was brought out of his thoughts when Blaise spoke. "Harry, I'm working on what we can do to the Weasleys, but since they didn't mention your name, the only thing we have is the pictures. I will admit that the pictures could be taken as consensual since it appears that you are awake. Until we find out what spell or potion was used, I'm not sure what to do right now." Harry looked devastated. He wanted to take action now and then be done with them.

Harry handed James to Draco and then stood up. "I'm taking a shower. I feel dirty." They all watched him head to the bedroom and heard the door slam. Draco turned to Blaise and Hermione, "There must be something. He blames himself for this. I admit that the pictures do make it look consensual; we all know that is not true. Is there something else we can do?" Hermione answered, "I have a plan, but I'm not sure that the two of you will go for it. It would involve putting Harry back into this situation with Ginny and Ron." Draco wasn't sure he was willing to let that happen, but at the moment they didn't have any other ideas. "Let's hear your idea, Hermione."

Hermione explained that they should play along with the plan. First, she thought that they could make it known that Draco had moved out. It didn't need to be public knowledge why, but Ginny and Ron would know that reason. He could move himself and James into the manor with Blaise and Hermione. Harry could pretend to be alone and use the floo at night to come to the manor. Ron would probably be the concerned friend and try to cheer Harry up. Harry could refuse at first to make it seem as though he is heartbroken and then agree to go out with him. If he goes out, Blaise would send one of his trusted associates to watch and follow Harry. Hopefully they would be able to catch Ron and Ginny in the act of kidnapping Harry.

Draco wasn't sure about this plan. "Maybe we should run this by Harry before we make any more plans. I'm not sure that I am willing to let him go off with Ron ever again." Hermione and Blaise thought that Draco could mention the plan to Harry. Draco let Blaise and Hermione take James back with them since this was probably going to take all night to discuss. Draco could understand the need for this plan, but he wasn't sure. He had a fear that they would lose Harry somewhere along the way and then he would be left to defend himself when he wasn't himself.

Harry came out of the bedroom and looked around slightly panicked when he didn't see James. "Blaise and Hermione took him for the night. I wanted to discuss something with you," Draco explained. Harry began to panic more thinking that Draco was rethinking about forgiving him. He cursed himself for becoming so insecure, but this whole situation has thrown him off kilter. Draco led him to the couch and then pushed up his sleeves to show Harry their bonding bracelet and the tattoos. That seemed to calm Harry down a little, but he was still on edge. "I'm sorry that I'm so insecure, but this whole thing has seriously rattled me. You know how I feel about loyalty and trust. I just figured that you expect the same from me and I feel as though I have let you down." Harry let a few tears fall down his cheeks. He hated this feeling.

Draco sighed. He understood what Harry was feeling. He had felt that Harry had let him down when he first saw the pictures, but after hearing the truth from Harry he couldn't blame him. "You haven't let me down. Your so called friends have let me down. I understand Ginny's crazy obsession with you. It has been going on since we were in school. Ron, on the other hand, surprised me. I know that he was hurt when you chose me over him, but I thought that he was trying to make amends. I was willing to have him in our lives if it meant you being happy. I thought he would feel the same." Draco was sincere about accepting Ron. He was willing to put up with him for Harry.

"I just want to talk with you about a plan that Hermione came up with to try and get Ron and Ginny. I am not too crazy about it, but it seems the best at the moment." He explained the plan to Harry, making sure that he understood that Draco was not leaving him or taking James away from him. He could come to the manor at night, but he needed to convince everyone that he was heartbroken that Draco had left. Draco explained that he was most concerned about meeting up with Ron again and taking the chance that things with Ginny would happen again. "I agree with you, Draco. I wish that we had a better idea about how they got me to go along with this. I really believe that they used a spell. I don't remember drinking anything funny, plus Luna would have found something. Maybe we can put the first part of the plan into action and give ourselves some time to do more researching about what could have happened." Draco thought that was good enough for right now.

The next day, the plan was put into action. Harry helped Draco pack up several things before moving to the manor. Harry spent the day with Draco and James trying to forget that this was actually happening. That night, Draco and Harry desperately clung to each other hoping that this was the right thing to do. Draco had wanted to make love with Harry that night, but Harry was reluctant. While he wanted to get the images of the pictures out of his head he had a hard time understanding why Draco would want him to make love to him. Draco finally convinced him that it would help with the healing and they didn't want this to affect their future. When Harry finally slipped into Draco he sighed with relief that he could feel Draco again and not have to think about Ginny. After calming from the first round, Draco went on to show Harry how much he loved him. They woke the next morning feeling completely sated and could feel the healing begin.

Their idea had been shared with Luna, since she was going to be doing the most research on the spell and how he was obliviated. They decided that Harry would go to work and tell Luna of his sad story within hearing range of some other people. Hopefully, that would get Ron and Ginny to act. They realized that it would probably hit the papers, and had thought about letting some of their other friends in on the plot, but thought that to keep it real they should keep as many people in the dark as possible. After coming to work looking like death warmed over and having his lunch with Luna, the evening paper had printed the story of Draco leaving Harry and taking James. Harry and Luna had made sure that it was known that Draco had left because of something that Harry had done, but didn't give details. When he reached their house after work, Harry was bombarded with owls wanting to hear his side of the story or offering condolences along with a few Howlers.

When he flooed to the manor, he was squeezed to death by an irate Draco. Apparently he had been sent several Howlers throughout the day. While it had not been given where he was staying, everyone knew that he was best friends with Blaise. Harry apologized again for having to put everyone through this. Besides Draco's Howlers, Blaise and Hermione had been harassed at their businesses. Hermione bore the most since she was Harry's best friend. All she would say was that she knew they had split, but wouldn't say anything about why or where Draco was. Hopefully all this would pay off and Ron and Ginny would take the bait.

Sure enough, Ron made the first move. He had shown up at Harry and Draco's house a few days after the story was in the paper. Harry and Hermione had made sure that house would look like he was missing Draco and not taking care of himself. "Harry you need to just forget about him. Let's go out," Ron suggested. Harry declined saying that he wasn't ready. Ron would come by his office or home every couple of days and try to persuade Harry to go out. Harry declined stating that he wasn't ready.

Meanwhile, Ron and Ginny were also being followed by people in Blaise's employ. They were hoping that they would slip up in their conversations and they could get them without putting Harry at risk. Ginny and Ron were having a conversation at a small café not realizing that they were being watched and everything was overheard. "Ron, why is he not coming out? It has been two weeks," Ginny asked. "Ginny, he just needs time. He was truly devastated by Draco leaving. You are going to have a hard time getting him back. He looks terrible. I don't think that he is sleeping or eating very well. His house is a mess. I try to get him to go out on the weekends, but that is when is sees James. I'm not about to steal his time away from his son," Ron explained. "That may be, but if this is going to work I need to be with him and get pregnant. I just don't understand why I'm not yet. But when I do, he will forget about Draco and their son and come to me." Ginny seemed almost fanatical and Ron seemed to go along with this wild scheme.

A month of Ron trying to get him to go out had gone by and nobody was closer to finding a way to get Harry's memories back. Ron and Ginny were also being more secretive and not revealing their plans out in the open. Harry and Draco reluctantly came to the decision that Harry was going to have to go out with Ron and see what would happen. Blaise reassured Harry and Draco that he would be monitored and followed. Harry agreed to have a tracking spell placed on him so that he could be easily followed. Harry decided that to make it more believable he would try to get Ron to do something small at first and then work their way back up to going out to clubs again.

Thursday came and Harry received a floo-call from Ron asking him to go out. He again reminded Harry that it was best if he just forgot Draco and tried to move on. Harry finally agreed to meet Ron for dinner on Friday. He said he wasn't ready for a wild night on the town, but thought that dinner out would be nice. Harry chose a casual establishment that would provide Blaise's people ample opportunity to watch him. Ron agreed to meet him the next night.

They were sitting down for dinner, when Ron asked Harry the question about Draco leaving. "What happened to make Draco leave and take James?" he asked. Harry had wondered why Ron hadn't asked sooner, but probably didn't want to seem too eager since he already knew the reason. "I really don't want to discuss it right now. It is between Draco and me. I'm still hoping that he will take me back," Harry answered. Ron just nodded thoughtfully at that, apparently not wanting to push the issue. The dinner went fine and nothing happened. This didn't really surprise anyone. Hermione figured that they might wait to make sure that Harry settled back into the routine of going out with Ron again before they tried anything.

After another month of just casual dinners with Ron and no sightings of Ginny along, Harry decided that he would go out to a club with him. Draco was very worried about this, but he couldn't come up with any other way to get them to act. He reluctantly allowed Harry to go after receiving promises from Blaise that everything would be fine. As it turned out, he didn't need to worry. Nothing happened this time out.

Hermione, too, was a little frustrated that they were not acting just yet. She was in her bookshop when the two of them walked passed and looked to be in deep discussion. Hermione told her assistant that she would be right back and took off following Ron and Ginny. They stopped by the twins shop and appeared to be having a heated argument. "Ron what is taking so long? How long could it possibly be to get over a stupid Death Eater? He should be out celebrating that he is free of him," Ginny asked. Ron just rolled his eyes. Ginny just didn't understand. "Ginny, they were married for over 5 years. Harry probably feels guilty about what he did, but that doesn't mean he stopped loving him. It is going to take time. I wish that you could see this. I know you want him and I think that you are a better match for him, but it is still going to take time." Ginny huffed, "Fine, but I want to act soon." Ron agreed and they continued on their way. Hermione slipped back into the shadows and then headed to Blaise's office.

Ron and Ginny were sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant watching Harry, Draco and Hermione eat lunch. They couldn't hear what was being said since Hermione cast a silencing charm around them when they say down. Harry had told Ron that Draco finally agreed to meet and talk things over with him. They appeared to be having a rather tense conversation while Harry clung to James.

Ginny was getting a little impatient with Ron. "I still don't see why I need to wait longer." Ron just sighed. He had had this conversation with Ginny many times already. "I already told you, Ginny. Harry hardly stays out with me when I do manage to get him out. We need him to be more willing to be out longer." Ginny understood, but was also upset that Ron didn't seem to take this as serious as she was.

Meanwhile, Harry, Draco and Hermione were engrossed in a similar conversation. They had decided to go lunch and make it seem as though Harry and Draco were trying to make amends. "Well, it appears the plan is working," smiled Hermione. She could see Ron and Ginny glaring at their table. Draco ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture he had picked up from Harry. "I just want this to be over with. I'm not sure now much more stress I can take." Harry reached over to grab Draco's hand, but stopped short and remembered they were putting on a show. "I know, love. Hopefully if Ginny thinks that there might be a chance for us to get back together, she will make her move." Draco nodded.

Once they were done with lunch, they stood up to leave. Hermione removed the silencing charm so that Draco could say what they had planned and could be overheard. Draco took James from Harry and said, "Alright, I will have dinner with you on Saturday." Also as planned, Harry smiled and gave Draco a hug, which he returned half-heartedly. When they hugged, they heard a gasp from the back and knew that the plan had worked. Harry and Draco whispered "I love you" to each other and then Harry headed back to St. Mungos and Draco, James and Hermione went home.

Ron and Ginny sat a little longer trying to hatch a new plan. "Ron you are going to need to take him out on Friday. Draco looked willing to work things through with Harry." Ron agreed. Harry would do anything to get Draco back, so they needed to act quickly.

As expected, Ron invited Harry out for Friday night and he accepted. The days leading up to Friday were spent planning so that Harry was not in any danger. Draco had been feeling ill everyday and chalked it up to the stress about Friday night. He decided that Hermione was going to be a widow if anything happened to Harry. He also wasn't sure that he would be able to control his rage against Ron and Ginny if anything happened. He and Harry were never so grateful that they had such a hard time conceiving.

Besides Harry's medical problems, there was the unknown problem of Draco hardly ever topping. Draco much preferred the role of the bottom. Harry was happy to accommodate, but was equally willing to allow Draco to top on the rare occasions he chose to. That had been awkward for Draco when they were trying to have James. He had topped Harry many times since they had become sexually active, but trying to get Harry pregnant had required Draco to top for several months. While he was more than willing to do so, he was happy to go back to the way things were. Since this fiasco with Ron and Ginny, Harry had asked Draco on several occasions to top. He had explained that he just wanted to be able to feel Draco and it reassured him that Draco did love him. There were also several nights that Harry was buried deep inside Draco.

Now Draco was leaving the Healers office slightly confused and thoroughly surprised. After all that they had been through for James and believing that only Harry could be the carrier, Draco was now two months pregnant. He was ecstatic beyond belief, but worried with Ron and Ginny still out there planning and Harry heading out tonight. Draco was debating about when he should tell Harry. He didn't want anything to go wrong with tonight so thought that maybe he should wait until tomorrow to tell him. On the other hand, he knew that he would be upset if Harry hadn't told him right away. He decided that he would wait until Harry came home from work and then see if there would be any time before he went out.

Harry came home from work early, too nervous to get any work done. After showering and eating lunch, he took the floo to Zambini Manor. He needed some time with James and Draco if he was going to make it through the night. Harry met Hermione when he tumbled out of the fireplace. "Harry, you are home early. What a pleasant surprise!" she greeted him with a hug. "I believe that Draco just put James down for a nap and said that he was going to nap as well. I think that he is worried about tonight, plus all the stress of the last couple of months has worn him out." Harry couldn't agree more. "I just couldn't concentrate at work knowing about tonight. Maybe I will join Draco for a nap." He left Hermione and headed towards their rooms.

Harry and Draco entered their room at the same time. "Harry, you are home early. I just put James down for a nap and then I was going to take one myself. But I'm glad that you are here. I have something to tell you. Let's sit on the bed." They both climbed on to the bed. Harry lay down and made Draco lay down with his head on Harry's chest. Draco wrapped his arm across Harry and began rubbing Harry's hip where Draco's tattoo was. Harry knew that this was an unconscious nervous gesture that Draco did when they were in bed. Usually it meant that Draco wanted to top, but was worried that Harry might not want him to. Harry always found it funny, especially after having been married for over 5 years.

When they first began the sexual aspect of their relationship, Harry was surprised that Draco preferred being the bottom. Harry had always enjoyed both roles, but was happy to accommodate. Draco was equally willing to accommodate Harry's wishes to bottom every so often. Most of the time that Draco topped was because Harry had asked him, but the few times Draco asked, he always seemed nervous.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and asked, "What would you like to talk about, love?" Draco sighed and then looked Harry in the eye, "Will you marry me?" Harry just stared. That was not what he was expecting. "Draco, we are married. Why do you want to get married again?" "When all of this is over, will you renew your vows with me? I love you. Plus, I was a little irritated that you asked me first. I had planned on asking you a little later. Also, I want rings so that when we go to the Muggle world everyone knows you are off limits." Harry chuckled at Draco's possessiveness. "I think that this is just a ploy to get more jewelry. Aren't your earrings and bracelet enough?" Harry leaned down and placed a kiss on Draco. "I love you, too. Of course I will marry you and I love the idea of rings." Draco breathed a sigh of relief, even if he knew Harry would agree. He just needed to lighten the mood. He knew his next bit of news was happy, but it would also cause a great deal of worry for Harry.

Draco grabbed Harry's wrist with his and James' tattoos on it and gave James' a kiss. "I think that you and I should get some new tattoos, as well." "Really? Is there something specific you were thinking of?" Harry wasn't against getting another one, but he wanted it to be meaningful. "I'm pregnant," Draco whispered to Harry's chest.

Harry instantly stilled. "What?" he asked, not sure he heard Draco correctly. "I haven't been feeling well the past few days, but chalked it up to the stress of everything going on. I went to the Healer today to make sure it wasn't anything serious and he said that I was about 2 months pregnant." Harry continued to stare at Draco in disbelief. They had been told that this could never happen. Harry blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Is it mine?" He regretted saying it the minute it came out. He saw hurt and then anger pass over Draco's eyes. Hoping to avoid a huge argument Harry continued, "I'm sorry Draco. Of course it is mine. I'm just shocked. We were told this could never happen."

Draco sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. He couldn't believe that Harry would doubt that the baby was his. But, Draco could see why he might think that. He was right when he said that this wasn't supposed to happen. They had been told, many times, by the Healers that Draco would not be able to carry their children because of Harry's medical problems. "I understand, Harry. I was stunned and had the Healer perform the spell 4 times before I was convinced. I am a little hurt that you would think that I would go to someone else. I love you." Draco lay back down on top of Harry. Harry gave a small moan and replied, "I love you, too. I don't know what I would do without you."

Their lips met in a heated kiss. Draco immediately took over, which turned Harry on even more. He loved it when Draco was dominant in bed. Draco left his lips and began trailing kissed across Harry's face and then down his neck. Harry arched his back and tilted his head to allow Draco better access. Draco began to work on Harry's shirt buttons while trying to leave a mark on Harry's neck. When the buttons were undone, Draco began biting, licking and kissing down Harry's chest. He wanted to leave as many marks as possible, making his claim on Harry. Harry was in heaven and allowed Draco to do whatever he wanted. Harry was slightly surprised when Draco started biting and leaving marks across his chest. Draco was never usually this aggressive, but he was not complaining.

When Draco reached Harry's pants, he quickly undid the belt and zipper. He forcefully removed Harry's pants and boxers exposing Harry's hardened member. Harry was bucking his hips trying to get some friction on his erection. Draco franticly removed his own clothing and then swiftly took Harry into his mouth. Harry nearly screamed as Draco's warm wet mouth engulfed him. With practiced ease, Draco took Harry further into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat. He then began slowly moving his tongue up and down Harry's cock. Harry was trying to not begin thrusting as he felt himself growing closer to climax. "Ah…Draco, don't stop…so close." Draco suppressed his gag reflex and took all of Harry in again and then closed his throat around his cock and then sucked. Harry yelled Draco's name as he came down his throat. Draco eagerly swallowed everything, loving the taste that was uniquely Harry.

Draco crawled up Harry and kissed him, allowing Harry to taste himself on Draco. Harry didn't think that tasting himself would ever be erotic, but when it was coming from Draco it couldn't be any more of a turn on. Harry could feel Draco's hardness pressing against his hip and made a move to grab it and help Draco. Draco growled and then moved Harry's hands above his head. Harry next realized that Draco had tied him to the bed. This was a new side of Draco and it had Harry excited in a whole new way. Draco whispered a spell and instantly his hand was coated with lube. He roughly thrust one finger into Harry's entrance and began moving it not giving Harry much time to adjust. Harry was startled, but then moaned as Draco began preparing him. Draco quickly added a second and a third finger, hitting Harry's prostate dead on. With each thrust on his prostate, Harry's erection came back to life and he was once again close to orgasm. All too soon, Draco removed his fingers and began pushing his slicked up cock into Harry.

It had been close to a month since Draco had topped, so once he was fully seated in Harry, he paused to let Harry adjust. Harry had closed his eyes against the burning feeling when Draco had entered. Draco slowly palmed Harry's wilting erection as Harry adjusted to Draco. Even if Draco had topped more often, Harry would probably need some time for adjusting since Draco was of considerable size. Finally comfortable, Harry slowly began to thrust his hips up indicating to Draco that he was ready. "God, you feel so good…so tight," Draco moaned as he began thrusting into Harry. "Ah…harder…faster, please," Harry managed to get out before he lost all coherent thought. Draco set a brutal pace, thrusting in deep and hitting Harry's prostate each time. Draco could feel himself near completion so he began stroking Harry's cock in time with his thrusts. Harry finally came with a yell of Draco's name, coating his stomach and Draco's hand.

With a final thrust, Draco called out Harry's name and emptied himself in his husband. He collapsed on Harry, knowing he liked Draco laying on him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and planted kisses on his face. "That was fantastic. I love it when you are rough," Harry commented. "I don't know what came over me. I think that I was upset that you questioned that the baby was yours, plus I wanted you to go out tonight marked. I hope that I didn't hurt you," Draco asked concerned. He was never the aggressive one when it came to sex.

Draco slipped from Harry as he rolled to his side. He cast a quick cleansing charm and then snuggled up to Harry. Draco placed his head over Harry's heart, enjoying the rhythm. "I love you," he said and kissed Harry's chest. "I love you, too," Harry replied and pulled Draco closer. The two of them were asleep in no time.

All too soon, James made it known he was ready to get up. Harry lay awake listening to their 9 month old talking and babbling. Harry smiled as "Da, da, da, da" could be heard. That was what James called Draco. When it seemed that Draco was not on his way, James started on his other favorite words. "Pa, pa, pa, pa" was what James called Harry. Harry quietly got out of bed, letting Draco get more sleep. He remembered being tired a lot the first trimester. Harry put on a robe and headed to James' room.

When he entered, James had moved on to "Co, co, co, co" calling for Conner and was staring at the enchanted ceiling where various magical beasts roamed across it. When he finally noticed Harry, he stood on wobbly legs and held onto the crib. He gave Harry a toothy grin and began squealing "Pa, pa, pa, pa." Harry smiled at their son that was a perfect mix of both of them. He had inherited Draco's hair color, but it was impossibly messy like Harry's. He had Harry's bright green eyes and Draco's facial features. Harry scooped him up, "Quiet James or you'll wake Daddy. He needs to get more sleep, especially now." At the mention of Draco, James began clapping and started in on "Da, da, da, da." "Why don't we get you dressed and then see what Conner and Aunt Hermione are up to?"

Harry dressed James as quietly as possible, but James seemed to be in a rather talkative mood. Because of this, he was not surprised to hear a groggy "Harry" coming from their room. Harry brought James into their room and put him down on the bed. He gave Draco a kiss and asked, "Will you watch him while I take a shower? I will take him to see Conner and Hermione and you can get some more rest." Draco just nodded as James was crawling into his lap and then put his hands on Draco's face trying to turn his head so Draco would look at him.

When Harry came out of the shower, Draco and James were reading books. Harry felt so lucky to see this side of Draco. Out in public, people steered clear of him. Most people still didn't trust a Malfoy and, Harry thought, his appearance gave off an aura that frightened people. Unfortunately, Harry also felt that no matter how many flower tattoos Draco put over the Dark Mark, people were still only going to see that. But, when they were at home, Draco was another person. He was kind and generous and loving. His time away had softened him and Harry loved him all the more. Draco was the one that did all the house work and stayed home with James. He didn't hold a regular job, other than taking care of the Malfoy estate.

Not public knowledge, but when they had married Draco had taken Harry's name. Many people still called him Malfoy, especially with malice, but technically he wasn't one anymore. Harry had tried to persuade him to at least hyphenate the names, but he said that since their children would all be Potters, he wanted to as well. Harry usually called him Mr. Potter when he was trying to seduce Draco. For some reason, that turned him on. Harry was surprised by Draco, when he suggested that they have children and that he wanted to be the carrier. Unfortunately, he was unable to do so with James, but he now had his chance with this child.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Draco asking, "Why do you have such a goofy grin on your face?" "I was just looking at my two favorite people. Did you want to sleep some more or come down with James and I?" Harry asked. A dark shadow passed over Draco's eyes before he answered, "I'll come down with you. I want to spend as much time with you before tonight. I would like to keep the news that I'm pregnant a secret until all this is over. Is that alright?" Harry came over and gave him a kiss, "Anything thing for you, my love. Let me take James and you can get cleaned up. We will meet you downstairs." Draco kissed James' wild blonde locks and then kissed Harry as he headed to the bathroom.

The rest of the afternoon was spent outside playing with James and Conner. The relaxed mood ended when Blaise came home and everyone began planning for the evening. Blaise reassured Harry and Draco that several people would be at the club keeping an eye on Harry and Ron and looking out for Ginny. Harry would also have a tracking spell placed on him and an emergency portkey in his pocket. Blaise would also be at the club, but hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak. Hermione and Draco would be at home with the boys, no doubt worrying the whole night.

After dinner, Harry returned to his and Draco's house to get ready. At 9 o'clock Ron stepped out of the fireplace. "Harry, are you ready to go?" he asked as Harry came out of the kitchen. "Ron, good to see you. Yeah, let's go." They headed out to the street. Harry had called a cab to take them to the Muggle club.

When they arrived, the club was already pretty packed. Harry looked around for somewhere to sit and to keep an eye out for Ginny. He finally found a table at the far end of the club and headed towards it with Ron in tow. "How about I get us some drinks?" Ron offered. "Sure. I will need something to drink in order to watch you fail at picking up the women," he joked.

While Ron was away, Harry scanned the club. He couldn't see Blaise, obviously, and didn't know the people Blaise had keeping an eye on him. Ron returned with the drinks and started in on Harry's situation with Draco. The plan was for Harry to explain how excited he was that Draco was going to meet with him for dinner and hopefully make amends. "Harry, see anyone interesting? You shouldn't be moping about the house all alone. You should try to move on." "Ron, don't be ridiculous. I love Draco. He has agreed to meet with me for dinner tomorrow to work things through. There isn't going to be anyone else."

Ron could see that Harry was determined to get Draco back. He just hoped Ginny's plan would work. He had no idea that it would take this long. "I know you won't talk about what happened, but he left you. Maybe he doesn't want you back." Harry wanted to rip Ron's throat out. He couldn't believe that Ron could act as if he didn't already know why Draco left. "Ron, I don't want to go into details, but it was entirely my fault that he left. And tomorrow I'm going to do anything he wants so that he and James will come home." "Alright. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore. I'm going to go dance and try my luck with the ladies." Harry just nodded and watched Ron disappear into the sea of dancing bodies.

Around midnight Harry was getting tired and frustrated that nothing had happened. He then recalled that he could always remember everything up until it was time to leave. He could only remember saying goodnight to Ron. Harry decided that now was as good a time as any to end the evening. He signaled Ron over to the table. "Ron, I'm getting tired, so I think that I will head home. Will you be alright or do you want to head out with me?" "I'll head out with you. I'm not making much progress with the women."

Ron headed down the street and then headed to an alleyway. "I think I'll just apperate home. You don't mind do you?" "Not at all. I think that I will do the same since I didn't have too much to drink." Harry was just about to apperate when all hell broke loose. First he heard a whisper and then felt the spell hit him in the back. He turned around expecting to confront Ginny, but came face-to-face with Draco. "Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry asked clearly confused. "I left James with Hermione and came to see you. I was hoping to talk to you and maybe we could get back together." "Wait, I'm confused. You aren't supposed to be here. Does Blaise know that you are here?"

Now Draco was looking at Harry with confusion on his face. Then several things happened at once. First Harry heard another whispered spell and turned to see Ron bound and lying on the ground. Next he turned to see Draco pointing his wand at Harry with anger flashing in his eyes. Finally there was another whispered spell and Draco was bound and lying on the ground. At this point Harry was thoroughly confused and looked around for some answers. He found Blaise standing next to him with his wand pointing at Draco. "Blaise, what are you doing? Why did you tie up Draco?" Blaise looked from Draco to Harry and then pointed his wand at Harry. Before Harry could say anything, Blaise whispered a "Finite" at Harry. "Now Harry, why don't you look and see why I bound Draco."

Harry turned back to Draco expecting to see a rather irate blonde, but was shocked to see Ginny. "What is going on? Is this how you have been getting me to go with you all those times? I thought I was with Draco. How is that possible?" Ginny just glared at Harry and Blaise and refused to give anything away. Blaise finally broke the silence, "It appears that Ginny stumbled across a rather unknown and dark spell. The spell makes the person believe that they are with the one they love." Harry just stared at Blaise. "How do you know this? Did you figure this out before tonight?" Knowing this was going to take a while, Blaise summoned his men to take Ron and Ginny away before saying, "Let's head home and I will explain everything to you and Draco."

As expected, Hermione and Draco were waiting in the sitting room when Harry and Blaise apperated in. Harry immediately ran to Draco and began sobbing on his shoulder. "It was you. I thought I was with you," was his muffled cry. Draco was clearly confused and led him to the couch to sit and get some answers. "What are you talking about Harry? What happened?" When Harry was still not answering, Draco turned to Blaise for answers.

Blaise let out a sigh before he began. "We went to the club and everything was fine until Harry wanted to leave. Ron left with him and led him to an alley way so that they could apperate. That was when Ginny showed up. I saw her cast a spell on Harry. She had apparently come across an old and very dark spell. Harry turned to confront her and saw you, Draco." At this, Harry began shaking more and sobbing harder. All Draco could make out were muffled "I thought it was you." Draco looked to Blaise to continue. "The spell was originally used when women were forced to marry by their fathers, usually to someone older and to secure alliances. The spell makes the person see the one that they love. That is why Harry thought he was with you every time."

That made sense to Draco. "If he thought he was with me, why did they obliviate him?" Wouldn't it be better if Harry thought he was with Draco? Draco didn't think that it would be necessary to get rid of the memories. "We won't know until we see Ginny's memories, but I'm guessing that Harry might have realized that something was off about you. Or perhaps they thought he might discuss what happened and then you wouldn't have any idea what he was talking about." That all made sense. Harry would have mentioned something, especially if he thought that Draco had been acting differently. "Draco, take Harry upstairs and the two of you get a good night's sleep. I will spell James' room to alert me when he needs anything and I will get up with him in the morning so that you two can have some time to yourselves," Hermione offered. "Tomorrow, I will be heading to the Auror office to set up charges against Ron and Ginny and to get a hold of the memories to see what happened" Blaise added. Draco nodded and then ushered Harry upstairs.

Draco lay Harry down on their bed and began taking off his clothes. Draco was a little panicked that Harry seemed so unresponsive. After Harry was stripped of his clothes and tucked in, Draco began getting ready himself. Harry was still staring blankly at the ceiling when Draco slipped into bed. He laid his head on Harry's shoulder and wrapped his arm around Harry. "Harry, love? You are worrying me. Please tell me what is on your mind," he asked. All he got for a response was a few tears escaping Harry's eyes. Finally Draco heard Harry sigh before he began speaking. "I'm sorry Draco. I just feel shaken to the core. I can't believe that she would do something so underhanded. I'm also disturbed that she looked like you. I feel that after all these years together I should be able to tell if it is really you or not. I feel as though I have let you down."

Draco knew that these were all valid concerns. "Harry I believe that you do know me very well. If the spell made it so that she looked like me, I would think that it would be hard to see any differences in appearance. I'm guessing that they had to obliviate you because of the way I was acting. I'm guessing that you might have thought something was off by my behavior." Harry thought some more about it and had to agree. He began to fiddle with Draco's bonding bracelet. "I love you, very much Draco. I'm so glad that you are in my life." Draco gave Harry's hand a squeeze and answered, "I love you, too. I'm glad that you are in my life." He felt a few tears fall and cursed his crazy hormones. He recalled Harry's hormones going crazy while he was pregnant. Draco hoped that he wasn't going to be quite as weepy as Harry had been.

"Harry, I'm really exhausted from waiting for you to return. I would just like to sleep tonight. Maybe tomorrow morning you can show me how glad you are that I am in your life," and he gave Harry a wink. Harry chuckled, "I'm feeling extremely tired as well and I would love to show you how glad I am that you are in my life tomorrow morning. Maybe several times over." All Draco could do was close his eyes and moan. "Alright, enough talk and more sleeping." Harry agreed and watched as Draco slowly slipped into sleep. He laid awake a little longer just watching Draco, thankful that everything had worked out and that he hadn't lost Draco.

Draco and Harry finally made it downstairs just before lunch. Just as Harry had promised, he had shown Draco how glad he was to have him in his life. In fact he had shown him when they woke up, in the shower and again as they were trying to get dressed. They reached the dining room to find Conner and James starting in on lunch and Hermione setting out food for the adults with a knowing smile on her face. "I hope that you had a restful night of sleep at least. Draco needs all the sleep he can get now," and she winked at the boys. Harry just stared back with his mouth open and Draco's eyebrows had shot straight up to his hairline. "Oh, boys. Draco has been glowing for the past week. He looks the same as you did Harry. So, how did this happen?"

Draco and Harry shook their heads to focus. It really didn't surprise either of them that Hermione would be able to tell. "I'm not sure how it happened, since it's not supposed to. I had the Healer perform the test 4 times before I would believe it myself," Draco said. "I'm just as shocked. But for whatever reason, I couldn't be happier," Harry exclaimed. Hermione just smiled brightly at them. They deserved some happy news right now. "Well, I'm sure that I'm the only one that can tell. Blaise is completely clueless about these things, so I'm sure that he doesn't know anything. I will see if we can just have a quiet celebratory dinner tonight and then tomorrow we can begin with the unpleasantness of the last few months." Harry and Draco agreed and then sat down for lunch. Draco tried, knowing that he needed to eat something, but all he could stomach was a few bites of soup. He then excused himself to take a nap with James.

Hermione put Conner down for a nap as well and then she and Harry settled in the library. "So, I take it that everything is working itself out between you and Draco?" she asked. Harry took a deep breath before explaining everything. "I hope so, though my confidence has severely dwindled. I just feel as though I have let Draco and James down. I keep thinking that I should have known that it wasn't really Draco that I was with. But Draco reminded me that I might have realized it and that was why I was obliviated." Hermione could see her friend struggling with coming to terms with this. "Harry, I agree with Draco. From what I understand of the spell, you really did think you were with Draco. The physical characteristics should have been exact, even all the tattoos. I'm sure that you noticed that Draco was behaving differently than normal. Nobody but the two of you knows how each other are in bed. I think that it would have been difficult for Ginny to persuade you that everything was just like normal."

Harry thought more on it, and while he agreed with Hermione and Draco, he still felt as if he betrayed Draco and he couldn't understand how he could be so forgiving. "Harry, I think that if Draco wasn't pregnant and if there wasn't James to think about as well, it might have been more difficult to win him back. But he does love you with every fiber of his being. Blaise has told me that he has never seen Draco so happy in his life. Blaise is positive that you are the reason." Harry let a few tears escape. He felt like he didn't deserve such wonderful people in his life. "I'm just lucky to have found him again. I guess I should be happy that you dumped Ron and found Blaise." Hermione just laughed. The two of them continued talking about what happened until Draco and James came down from their naps.

Hermione left to get Conner as Draco came in and sat down with Harry. Harry leaned over and kissed Draco on the temple, "I love you, both of you." Draco just smiled. "I love you, too. Are you feeling better? I'm sure you and Hermione had a lot to talk about while we were napping. I know how you two operate," he said with a smirk. "You do know me too well, love. I wouldn't have it any other way." Draco cuddled up to Harry and they watched James play with his toys.

Blaise came home that night and was just as delighted as Hermione at the news of Draco being pregnant. He agreed that the mess with Ron and Ginny could wait until the next day. They all had a lovely celebratory dinner and then chatted the rest of the night about the new baby. Harry and Draco decided that they weren't going to find out what they were having. They had known that James was going to be a boy because of all the tests that were run on Harry throughout the pregnancy. Since Draco's pregnancy was a surprise, he would be watched carefully, but the Healer thought that there wouldn't be any problems.

Draco and Harry were lying in bed after several rounds of love making when Draco asked, "I would like to move. Somewhere bigger and farther out of the city. I know that our house right now is convenient for your work, but I want to move. Maybe somewhere closer to Blaise and Hermione?" "I don't see why not. I can always apperate or floo to work. I think it would be great if we lived closer to Hermione and Blaise. They are all the family that we have left." Draco was glad that Harry was agreeable to moving. "We could begin looking after this mess is cleared up. I think that it would be nice to find a place for the kids to have plenty of room to run around," Draco added. Harry agreed.

A week had passed since Ron and Ginny had been arrested and Draco and Harry were heading to the ministry to view the memories they had pulled. Thankfully, because of what the memories contained, only the person retrieving the memories and Blaise had seen them. Blaise had apologized many times because he had gone through each one several times to pick out the evidence needed. They were both slightly embarrassed, but understood the reasoning. He also picked out certain memories that the Wizangamot would need to see. Fortunately most of the sex would not be seen. Mostly they wanted to see Ginny cast the spell, the pictures being taken and then the obliviating of Harry.

Draco and Harry had been worried about showing them having sex. While they had moments of slow and gentle love making, most of the time is was wild and rough. Draco seemed to have a kink for having some pain along with the pleasure and Harry was always willing to please him. Harry thought that maybe he might have noticed something was off if Draco was being too gentle during sex. He shuttered at the thought that he would have to wait and see.

They entered a meeting room in the Auror department with Blaise. He had accompanied them to make sure they would not be disturbed and he had a few questions to ask. "Here is the pensieve and these six vials are the memories from Ginny, one for each night. After each one it would be helpful if you could tell me if there were any times you thought there might be something off about Draco's behavior. I'll be sitting here," Blaise explained.

Now that they were faced with actually having to see the memories, Harry was beginning to panic. While Draco had reassured him he didn't blame Harry for any of this, he felt that Draco may change his mind when he saw what Harry was doing. Hermione had researched the spell and found that not only did Harry truly believe that he was with Draco, but the spell also made it difficult to go against anything that Draco, or Ginny, wanted.

Draco could feel Harry begin to shake at the thought of having to view the memories. Draco had completely forgiven Harry, but knew that it would be hard to see Harry with someone else. He just hoped that Harry soon realized the he wasn't himself when these events occurred. Taking the first vial, Draco poured it into the pensieve. He grabbed Harry's hand and forced him into the memory with Draco following behind.

Draco and Harry landed in an alley behind one of the clubs that Ron had taken Harry to. Ron was saying goodnight to Harry when he was hit with the spell. Harry turned around with his wand drawn to see who had attacked him. "Draco, what are you doing here?" he asked. It was slightly odd to watch memory Harry talk to Ginny as Draco since he was the only one that could see her as such. Ginny had made up some excuse about Hermione watching James so they could have some time alone. Memory Harry looked a little confused with this since most nights that Harry went out with Ron, Draco went to Blaise and Hermione's place to spend time with Blaise. Ginny quickly stated that she had got a room for them and then led memory Harry away before he could ask any questions.

Draco noticed that memory Harry seemed so docile and had a goofy, love struck look on his face. Draco was sure that he had seen that look before, but not for such an extended amount of time. When they reached the hotel room things began to get a little strange. First off, Ginny took control of the situation. While Draco could be the dominant partner at times, mostly he let Harry take the lead in the bedroom. The look on memory Harry's face was mild confusion. He looked as though he thought this was odd, but at the same time the spell was making him comply with what Ginny wanted. Memory Harry finally took control of the situation and began to place kisses and love bites all over Ginny, at which point something else off occurred. While seducing Draco, he very rarely begged Harry to do anything, at least verbally. After being together for over six years, he knew when Draco was begging for more without having to voice his want. Memory Harry gave Ginny a confused look when she began begging for more.

The rest of the scene was difficult to watch as memory Harry had sex with Ginny. He closed his eyes, not wanting that image, but he couldn't escape the sounds. His heart was breaking as he heard himself tell Draco how wonderful he felt and how much he loved him. He could feel the tears escaping his eyes when he heard himself climax, calling out Draco's name. Meanwhile, Draco was watching everything, his anger slowing building. He was furious that something special that he shared with Harry was being shared with someone else. He was angry that Harry had been taken advantage of in this way and Ginny didn't even have the decency to look like she was enjoying herself or cared. Draco could feel Harry shaking and could feel the tears as they soaked through his shirt. Draco gasped and then closed his eyes as Harry climaxed, calling out Draco's name. He opened them again in time so see memory Harry collapse on Ginny. Draco loved having Harry's weight on him after sex. If Harry didn't immediately collapse on him, he usually wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him down on him. Draco noticed that Ginny winced and then tried to push memory Harry off of her. Memory Harry thought this was odd and asked, "Draco, are you alright? You seem off tonight." Ginny just plastered on a smile and assured him that everything was fine.

Ginny made some lame excuse that they couldn't stay the whole night and then apperated them back to the alley where Ron was waiting. Memory Harry looked surprised to see Ron there, but before he could say anything he was obliviated by Ginny. Memory Harry's eyes came back into focus and Ron tried to play it off as Harry having one too many drinks and then they said their goodbyes one more time and then apperated away.

Draco and Harry tumbled back into the Auror room and were helped up by Blaise. Blaise could see that they were both visibly shaken by watching the memory. He had been shaken as well, watching Harry act lovingly towards Ginny thinking that it was Draco. He was upset that he had to watch how Harry acted in private with Draco and even more furious that he was tricked into doing that with someone else. Draco helped Harry into a seat so they could tell Blaise what they saw. "Well, the first odd thing was that I showed up in the first place. Most nights that Harry went out I came over to see you. I think that Harry found it odd that I would show up when we both had decided that we should spend time with our friends." Blaise nodded, since he knew that was why Draco came over those nights. "The next thing that was odd was that Harry seemed so docile and looked so love struck. I guess that has to do with the spell." Again, Blaise thought that Harry wouldn't look at Draco like that all the time. He had seen Harry look at Draco like that a few times, but never so openly and obviously.

Draco wasn't sure about giving any other details, especially about the sex, but he wanted to go to court with as much information as possible so they could put those two away. Harry still seemed a bit shocked, so Draco continued. Draco began rubbing his tattoos on his arms, indicating to Blaise that he was nervous about sharing any other information. "Usually, after Harry and I have sex, he simply collapses on me. I enjoy having his weight on me. I find it comforting. Anyway, Harry noticed something was off when Ginny pushed him off of her right away." Draco was sure that he was blushing. Blaise, acting professional, simply made notes on his parchment and left it at that. "Was there anything else? Any small detail would be helpful. I want to make sure that they are put away. I'm not sure how much of this I will have to use, but I want to go into this fully armed," Blaise explained. He was hoping that he wouldn't need to go into too many details, especially when it came to the sex.

Draco could feel Harry stiffen and then let out a sigh. "Yes, there was something else. During sex, Draco very rarely verbally begs for anything. If he does, it is once and that is it," Harry added. Draco was surprised at that detail. Harry and Draco were not very verbal during sex, so Draco was surprised that he had ever begged for anything. Harry was red with embarrassment and gave Draco a small smile. Draco smiled back letting him know that he was not mad that Harry gave that information out. Blaise made more notes on his parchment. He then asked them to watch the next memory.

The rest of the memories were similar. Not many other things stood out. A few times, memory Harry wanted Draco to top, but in the memories he would refuse. That was strange, since Draco always said yes when Harry asked. Another strange thing was that they always had sex with Ginny lying on her back. While they did have sex that way, their favorite position was Draco on top riding Harry. One thing that they were reluctant to share was that they enjoyed tying each other up. In one of the memories, Harry had tied up Ginny and she had freaked out. Memory Harry was thoroughly confused, but the spell made him dismiss the incident and accept Ginny's excuse for not wanting to be tied up. Draco decided to tell Blaise about that in the end, since he had probably noticed that when he viewed the memories.

That evening all three returned to Blasie and Hermione's place. Harry scooped up James and headed towards their rooms. Draco, however, headed out to the gardens. Hermione looked to Blaise with unshed tears in her eyes. "Are they going to make it?" she asked. She had decided that if this ruined their marriage, Ron and Ginny would pay for the rest of their lives. "I really hope so. I thought it was painful going through the memories, so I can only imagine what it was like for them. It was heartbreaking to watch them emerge from each memory more and more distressed. They were clinging to each other, but not really together. On the plus side, I believe that I have enough to get Ginny in Azkaban for most of her life and Ron in for several years." He gave Hermione a small smile and kissed her. He wasn't sure if he would be able to make it if he had seen Hermione with someone else.

Draco felt guilty for not following Harry upstairs with James, but he needed to be alone. Viewing the memories had cut him, deeply. He could not get the images of Harry looking at Ginny during sex the way the he looks at him. His rational side was telling him that Harry truly believed that he was with Draco, but he didn't see what Harry saw. He was hoping that maybe Luna would be able to retrieve Harry's memories and then he would be able to see what Harry saw, helping him understand. Draco knew that they would be able to work this out, but right now he was just hurt. He wanted the most severe punishment available for Ron and Ginny to be given. He realized that all this worrying and stress was not good for the baby so decided to sit in the gazebo in the garden and just rest.

Meanwhile, Harry was pacing frantically in their room. The memories had disturbed him greatly and he was sure that Draco was just as disturbed and hurt. He wondered if Draco could ever forgive him. He was concerned when Draco didn't come upstairs with him to put James down for bed, but understood his need to be alone. Now, almost two hours later, Harry was wondering if things were finished between them. If Draco left him for good, he would make sure that Ron and Ginny would pay for the rest of their lives. Harry began thinking that maybe Draco needed more time to himself to think things through. Maybe Harry would move home and then let Draco have some time to himself without Harry there to remind him of what happened. Harry got ready for bed and then began packing his belongings to take home with him the next day.

Draco, cold and exhausted, returned to their room to see Harry packing. He was worried that Harry might want to leave him or that Harry thought there was no way Draco would want him now. "Harry, what are you doing?" he asked. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, not realizing that Draco had entered the room. "I was just packing. I figured that you might need some time alone without me reminding you of what happened. I was going to head back to our house in the morning." He wouldn't look at Draco and then continued to add items to his bags. Draco was worried. He had never seen Harry look so defeated. It looked like he was giving up. Draco was having none of that. He was determined to make this work and they would get through everything as a family.

Draco came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt Harry stiffen, but he had stopped his packing. "Listen, Harry. I will admit that watching the memories hurt more than I can say. It is hard for me to see you with Ginny but having you believe that you were with me. I wish that I could see your memories of what happened. It hurt to watch you act in ways that only I get to see, sharing our most private moments. It was especially hard to see that you knew something was off, but continued anyway because of the spell." Draco knew that Harry was crying, but trying to hold it in. Draco placed his head between Harry's shoulders, tears making their way down his face. "Having said that, I still love you more than anything. I don't want to spend any time away from you. I need you, always. I want you to stay with me here and then we can look for a new place to live. I can't go back to living in that house. Please."

Harry had tears streaming down his face. He turned and pulled Draco as close to him as possible, inhaling his sent that always made him feel safe. "I'm sorry. I won't leave and I will stay here with you. I didn't really want to leave, but I just figured that you would want me to. It was hard for me to watch as well. I had a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that I could see that it was Ginny, but at the time all I saw was you." Harry let out a shaky breath and kissed Draco temple. "I'm not sure that I could live without you. I'm not sure that I would be able to return to our house alone, either. I just wanted to give you some space; I know how you get sometimes while thinking." Draco let out a nervous chuckle and Harry smiled into his hair. With a wave of his wand, Harry's belongings unpacked themselves. "Let me get ready for bed, alright," Draco asked. Harry gave him a kiss and then let go.

Draco climbed into bed and snuggled up to Harry. "I was thinking that after we find a new place, we can get married again, like you wanted. I loathe saying this, but maybe we can have a larger party for the reception than last time." Draco just chuckled. Last time their reception was dinner with Hermione and Blaise. The wedding had been small mostly because the Weasley's refused to accept Draco and Draco's parents were dead. "I think that we could do that, but only if you dance with me," Draco replied. A playful groan was emitted from Harry. "Alright, but only if you lead, because we know how well I am at that." Draco just laughed. He snuggled closer to Harry and placed a kiss over his heart, knowing that it belonged solely to him. "Deal. I love you very much." Harry pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head, "I love you, too." They both went to sleep knowing that it might take some time, but they were going to make it.

A month later, Luna informed Harry that she had come across some research indicating that she might be able to retrieve the most recent memories obliviated. It was only possible to get the ones that were most recent, but it seemed better than not seeing any of them. Harry and Draco arrived at the hospital a little apprehensive. The trial for Ginny was set to begin in a week and they were busy preparing for that. Ron's trial was a week ago and he was given ten years in Azkaban for assisting his sister, knowing full well what she was doing. Harry thought it was interesting that he didn't turn on his sister. He thought Ron would want to avoid time in prison and not hurt his parents. Molly and Arthur had been shocked at what their children had done. They apologized to Harry and Draco, but realized that it wasn't going to change things between them and probably didn't really expect it to.

Harry and Draco arrived at Luna's office just after lunch. "Harry I want you to lay down on the table and take this sleeping potion. It will help if you are asleep for this. Draco you may stay, but you need to sit in the chair by the window. I don't want to be distracted and I don't want your magic interfering." Harry lay on the table and Draco went to sit on the chair. Luna began waving her wand over Harry's head and chanting in a language that Draco didn't recognize. He became slightly alarmed when Harry's head began to glow a bright blue, but at that point Luna placed her wand on Harry's head and pulled out a memory. She placed it in vial for them. "Here is the memory, hopefully. Harry should wake up in an hour. Let me know when you are leaving." Draco stood up and enveloped Luna in a hug. "How can we ever thank you, Luna?" Luna smiled brightly since Draco was not one to display his feelings to others. "Just promise me to love each other." Draco smiled and nodded and watched as she left.

Draco sat watching Harry sleep and rubbed his slightly protruding belly. They had decided not to find out what they were having, but Draco got the feeling it was going to be another boy. He was excited that he was able to carry the child. He never thought that he would be given the chance. He was hurt and saddened when the Healers told them of their dilemma, but was willing to move forward so that he and Harry could have their own children. He wondered if they would want anymore. Draco was willing to have more, but it would also depend on Harry. Draco loved being the one to stay home with James, and soon this new baby. He wondered if he could convince Harry to take a year off to be home with the children.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts when Harry started shifting in the bed. "Draco?" he groggily asked. Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. "Did you have a nice nap?" he asked and chuckled slightly. Harry opened his sleepy eyes and smiled. "Yes. Have you been watching me sleep the whole time?" Draco just nodded and smiled. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. It always surprised him that a sleeping potion could last for such a short amount of time, but he always felt well rested afterwards. "Where did Luna go? Did everything go okay? I didn't feel a thing," Harry asked. "Luna went back to her office. She said to let us know when we leave. She thought that she had the right memory, but I guess that we will have to look at it to make sure."

Draco let Harry get dressed and then they went to tell Luna that they were leaving. They headed to Harry's office and decided to use the pensive there. Draco poured the memory in and then grabbed Harry's hand and dove in. They landed in another ally way. Draco recognized this as the last time Harry was with Ginny from watching Ginny's memories. Memory Harry was saying goodnight to Ron when he was hit with the spell. This time memory Harry turned around and they all could see Draco. Draco and Harry gasped at how real it was. It appeared that Ginny did look exactly like Draco. Memory Draco had his sleeves rolled up and the tattoos were clearly visible. Memory Harry could clearly not tell that this was an imposter from physical characteristics.

Harry and Draco watched as memory Harry bought the lame excuse as to why Draco was there and then headed off with him. This hotel was the one Harry remembers waking up in when all this trouble started. Harry and Draco remember in this memory that memory Harry was a little more rough than usual. As memory Harry began to bite and lick down memory Draco torso, memory Draco was beginning to protest the assault. Draco and Harry could see memory Harry staring strangely at memory Draco when he asked memory Harry to not be so rough. They then watched as memory Harry shook it off as the spell made him comply with what memory Draco wanted. The rest was slow love making that Draco and Harry did, just not very often. Harry again buried his head in Draco's shoulder so that he didn't have to watch himself cum and call out Draco's name.

Draco had to stifle a few giggles as he watched memory Draco talking and babbling through the sex. Draco didn't think he had ever been so verbal during sex. He shuddered as he watched Harry cum and call out his name. Again Harry collapsed on memory Draco only to have him push Harry off. "Are you alright Draco? You seem a bit off tonight? I hope that you are not coming down with anything." Memory Harry was clearly concerned. Memory Draco merely brushed off the idea and, as usual, the spell made memory Harry just accept the answer. They were then propelled out of the pensive and landed on the floor of Harry's office.

Harry and Draco held each other tightly. Surprisingly, it had been reassuring to Draco to see that Harry had actually believed that it was him he was with. It still made him angry that the spell had such control over Harry's actions. Harry on the other hand was more disturbed. When he had seen he was with Ginny, it was easy to get angry. Now it was just odd to see him with Draco. He was as upset as Draco, though, when the spell seemed to make him believe that everything was fine. "Well, I will admit that it was odd watching you with me, but it does put my mind at ease" Draco said. Harry stared at him for a minute. "Well, as long as you are okay with it. It made me more disturbed. My brain is just finding it hard to wrap around the fact that that isn't you. I think that the memory where I see Ginny is easier to comprehend and get angry over."

Draco could see how he might feel that way. "Either way, I think that we won't need to revisit these memories ever again. I would like to put these away and never see them again. I would like to go home and have you take me, several times over if possible." Draco ran his hands over Harry's chest and then made his way down to Harry's pants, pressing his palm against the erection beginning to grow. Harry closed his eyes and moaned as Draco palmed his cock. "In fact, I would like you to sit in you chair and I will ride you until you scream." With that Draco banished their clothing and shoved Harry into his chair. Harry reached up to grab Draco's hips to bring him closer. "First I would like to taste you." With that he engulfed Draco. Draco nearly fell over, but Harry's hands held him up against the desk. He gripped Harry's hair tightly and began thrusting shallowly into Harry's mouth.

Harry moaned when Draco gripped his hair and the vibrations sent pleasurable shivers throughout Draco's body. Harry squeezed Draco's hips and Draco began thrusting in earnest into Harry's mouth. Draco came with a loud moan and Harry swallowed everything eagerly. Draco quickly cast a lubrication and stretching charm and straddled Harry in his chair. Harry positioned his cock at Draco entrance and Draco slowly slid down. Harry moaned at feeling Draco around his cock. Every time in Draco felt like the first time. Harry sat still as best he could, giving Draco time to adjust. Finally Draco leaned down and bit Harry on the shoulder. Harry instantly grabbed Draco by the hips and began thrusting into him. Harry leaned into Draco's chest and bit down hard on his nipple, gaining a strangled moan from Draco. Harry kept up the torture to Draco nipples while thrusting roughly.

Harry knew that Draco was close when he grabbed Harry's hair tighter and pulled his head back to look at him. Harry reached for Draco's cock and squeezed the base. Draco let out a cry form not being able to cum. Harry chuckled as Draco moaned out "Bastard!" "Not yet." Harry then stood, using strength that Draco didn't know he had, and walked to the wall. "When was the last time I took you up against the wall?" Draco moaned again and let his head fall back and hit the wall. Harry bit down hard on his shoulder before starting his thrusting again. Draco nearly passed out from the all the pleasure. Harry hadn't been this rough with him a while, mostly because he was thinking of the baby. Draco had tried several times to reassure him that nothing was going to happen to the baby, but their love making still bordered on the soft and gentle side.

Draco realized that Harry was playing dirty when his thrusting became deeper and he was biting on all of Draco's available skin. Draco wandlessly conjured up a dildo and slipped into to Harry. Harry immediately stilled and accidentally bit down a little harder than he meant and drew blood. "Ahh… Draco…not fair," was all he managed to get out as the dildo started moving on its own. "Keep moving," Draco managed to get out. Having regained some of his senses, Harry began thrusting again. It didn't take long until Draco was pulling Harry's hair painfully and calling out his name. As Draco tightened around his cock and the dildo gave an especially deep thrust, Harry came with a muffled moan as he bit down on Draco's shoulder. Harry slid out of Draco as he slummed to the floor, taking Draco with him.

Draco lay on top and began placing kisses all over Harry's face. "That was unbelievable. I love you." Harry smiled into Draco's hair. "I hope that I didn't hurt you. I think I drew blood. I love you too. I don't know what I was thinking, but we should fuck like that more often." Draco chuckled into Harry's chest. "I agree. I told you nothing will happen. We only need to be more careful starting around 7 months. We have 3-1/2 more months to go. I think I will survive the loss of blood. It's my fault anyway." Harry kissed Draco. "Yes, you do play dirty. You haven't done that to me in a while. I always enjoy it. I especially like that it always feels like you." Harry hugged Draco closer. "I'm tired and we should probably head back. I can't wait to look for houses tomorrow." Harry nodded and they stood up and got dressed.

By Friday, Harry and Draco had found a house that was about 5 miles from Blaise, Hermione and Connor. It was more of a manor than a house, but Draco loved it so Harry agreed. He realized that they would need to hire some house elves in order to take care of the place. They didn't have any at their current house, since it was smaller. Draco usually took care of the house, mostly using magic. Harry didn't mind getting a few elves, but didn't want them doing everything.

The weekend was spent moving their belongings in. Draco refused to set foot in the old house, so Harry and Hermione shrunk and packed everything before heading to the Potter Manor. By Sunday night, everything had been moved over. Only the bedrooms were unpacked enough to function for the night. After Harry had put James down for bed, he returned to his room to find Draco naked on the bed. "I thought we could celebrate our first night in the house" he smirked. He began to stroke himself teasingly as Harry struggled to get out of his clothes as fast as possible. Harry climbed on the bed towards Draco.

Harry's eyes dilated so they looked black and Draco groaned at the lust in them. "Turn over, love, and on your knees." Draco got on his hands and knees, pushing his arse towards Harry. Suddenly his hands were tied to the bed and Draco's cock became harder. Harry began placing kisses down Draco's back and then biting down on his arse cheeks. Draco was pulling at the ties half-heartedly. While Harry continued his assault on Draco's back he slipped in one finger. Draco moaned and leaned back into it. Draco was riding Harry's finger, so he added another. Draco moaned again and pulled on the ties. He needed some contact on his cock. Harry finally inserted a third finger, stretching Draco wider. Harry pushed his fingers in deep, hitting Draco's prostrate every time.

Draco didn't think that he would last much longer when Harry removed his fingers and slicked up his cock. Harry teasingly ran the head of his cock around Draco's entrance, but not going in. Draco tried rocking backwards to get Harry's cock inside, but Harry would move away. "Patience, Draco." Harry knew that Draco had reached his limit with the teasing when he let out a strangled, "Harry, please." Not one to deny Draco anything when he begged, Harry thrust in and then out, not letting Draco have time to adjust. Draco let out a moan as Harry began his forceful thrusting.

Harry set a brutal pace, almost ensuring that this wouldn't last long. When Draco's breathing became short pants, Harry knew he was close. Harry banished the ties holding Draco and lifted him so that he was sitting in Harry's lap. Draco let out a cry as this new angle allowed Harry's cock to slide deeper into him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and turned his head to give Harry a kiss. "Move," was all Harry could get out before Draco began riding him. Harry reached around to grab Draco's leaking erection. Harry timed his strokes with Draco's movements. Draco came, forcefully, with a cry of Harry's name. The tightening of his walls around Harry sent him over the edge. Harry thrust upward on last time, emptying himself in his husband.

Harry waved his hand and they were cleaned. He lowered Draco to the bed and then curled up behind him. Both their bodies were slick with sweat and the entire room smelled like sex. Harry placed light kisses across Draco's shoulders and neck. "I think that we have thoroughly celebrated our first night," Draco finally managed to get out. Harry smirked into Draco neck. "I'm not so sure; I might want another round with you buried in me." Draco groaned at the thought. "I have a brilliant idea. Why don't we take a shower and I will bury myself in you in there. I think that we should celebrate in as many rooms as possible." Harry shivered pleasurably at the thought of having fabulous sex in every room of the house. "If we must. Lead the way, husband of mine." Draco chuckled, but grabbed Harry's hand and they headed to the bathroom.

The two of them were at the Ministry early Monday morning, along with Blaise and Hermione. They had decided that they should get some sleep before the trial, so they had not celebrated in every room. They did have plans for all the rooms over the next few days. Harry and Blaise sat at a table in front of the Wizenagomot, while Hermione and Draco were seated in the gallery. Draco was nervously rubbing his arm with one hand and squeezing Hermione's hand with the other. Ginny and her lawyer arrived just before the Wizenagomot entered. Draco tensed with anger when Ginny entered, especially since she looked so smug. Hermione gave his hand a squeeze to try and relax him. "It won't help Harry if he knows that you are worried or upset. It's not good for the baby, either." Draco took a deep calming breath and looked at Harry. He could see Harry visibly relax and berated himself for causing Harry more stress.

The trial went quickly for the day. Blaise laid out what had happened and presented the pictures sent. He also showed the key elements of the memories. The court saw Ginny cast the spell, take pictures and then obliviate Harry at the end. Some on the court had heard of the spell, but Blaise went into detail about what the spell did to Harry. Since Luna had been able to extract one memory from Harry, Blaise used that to show that Harry had indeed believed that he was with Draco. Hermione's memories were shown to prove that Ginny wanted to get pregnant so Harry would leave Draco.

Ginny's lawyer's only defense was that it was consensual. However, Draco got the impression that they weren't buying it. The memories proved that she had hit him with a spell and obliviated him. The court was going to end for the day and the next day return with a verdict. Blaise was fairly confident that she would spend a long time, if not the rest of her life, in Azkaban.

Blaise had informed Harry and Draco that the Weasleys had contacted him about Ron and Ginny, asking for a lighter sentence. Draco and Harry had thought about their request, but decided against it. While Harry still clung to the idea of them as his first family in the Wizarding world, he needed to think about the family he had now. They would never accept Draco in his life, so it was obvious to Harry that they needed to be cut from his life. It had hurt and Draco had spent several nights trying to consol Harry. Draco knew that he didn't want them in their life, but respected the feelings that Harry had for the family. Even Hermione had a hard time removing them from her life.

That evening Harry had Draco make love to him. It was slow and tender, something they didn't always do, but loved it just as much. As they both lay in the hazy afterglow of great sex, Draco decided to mention their second wedding. "I was thinking that we should have the wedding in a month. I love the gardens here and I think that they would look lovely. Does that sound alright?" Harry would marry Draco a hundred times over if it would always make him happy. "Draco whatever you plan will be fabulous. I will enjoy it simply because you are letting everyone know that you choose to be with me and me with you." Draco nearly cried at the sentiment. His hormones were out of control these days.

The next morning in the court room was anticlimactic. Surprising no one, Ginny was given 25 years in Azkaban and then would be released and her magic striped from her. Harry thought that he might feel remorse for her sentence, but all he felt was relief. He could see that the Weasleys wanted to say something to him, but he wanted to leave before he would cave in and talk with them. He was still having a hard time coming to terms that he was cutting them out of his life. They had been such a big and influential part since he first walked into the Wizarding world. Draco had been overwhelmingly supportive of Harry's feelings on the matter. He explained that he had no problems removing them from their life, but he understood why it was difficult for Harry. They had represented the family that he never had growing up.

Draco made his way over to Harry and engulfed him in a hug. "Let's go home and see James." Harry nodded and let Draco lead him away with Hermione and Blaise following behind. Once home, Harry broke down in Draco's arms. He let Harry cry it out, knowing he wasn't going to be able to fix it all right now. Harry was mostly crying because it was over and he still had Draco and James in his life and a new one on the way. He couldn't believe that he almost lost everything that was most important to him because his former family members were selfish. "I love you, Draco. Always believe that." Draco felt tears fall down his cheeks. "I love you, too. I have never doubted your love."

**18 years later**:

"Lily, if you do not sit still, you will not be coming with us to dinner tonight," Draco said, eyeing his 16 year old daughter. She was so much like him, it was scary. She had lovely long blonde hair that had a slight curl to it and his delicate features. She could match him in her use of sarcasm and wit, driving her parents crazy. She also inherited Harry's adventurous streak. Draco however, thought her best features were her eyes. They were the same deep green as Harry's and they always sparkled with mischief. "Daddy, you wouldn't dare. Besides this is boring. I have been seeing these people every day for the last five years. I'm ready for them to move on," Lily pouted, again looking just like Draco. Harry finally turned to her. "Lily, I am not against silencing you with a spell. Give some respect to Scorpius and his class and they will give you some when it is your turn." Scorpius was graduating today as Head Boy. He had Harry's messy black hair and his tall muscular build. He had inherited Draco piercing grey eyes and was just as sneaky and cunning as Draco.

Harry was ready to strangle his lovely daughter. "Papa, how could you?" She turned to Draco, hoping to get some sympathy, but he just gave her the same steely gaze as Harry. James was sitting next to Harry and simply rolled his eyes. He had graduated last year and was studying to be a Healer, like Harry. Scorpius was going to play professional Quiddich. All of Harry and Draco children loved to fly, but Scorpius had been exceptionally good and wanted to continue on. While James and Scorpius had been easy to raise and did not caused too much trouble while at Hogwarts, Lily was the opposite. It didn't help that she had been sorted into Gryffendor, where recklessness seemed the most rampant. James had been sorted into Ravenclaw and Scorpius went to Slytherin. Harry wondered if they had had another would they have had one from each house.

After Scorpius was born, they decided that they would like to have one more child. Draco had offered to carry the last one and they hoped that he would be able to since it had happened before. After a year of trying to have Draco conceive they decided that perhaps Harry should carry the last one. Draco had been slightly hurt, but was able to get over it. Harry conceived 6 months after they stared trying and Lily was born 9 months later. That pregnancy had been especially hard on Harry and the Healers suggested that they not have any more children. After several months of coming to terms with that information, they both took a potion that would make it impossible to have any more children.

The crowd was starting to settle down, indicating that the graduates were going to entering soon. Harry turned to look to see if they were coming and made eye contact with someone he had not seen in over 18 years. Harry tensed and squeezed Draco's hand. Draco turned and looked to where Harry was staring. In the corner, almost covered by trees, was Ron Weasley. It was not too surprising that he was here since George's daughter was graduating as well. He had been released from Azkaban 8 years ago and worked in the back of George's shop. He lived by himself above the shop, since he couldn't find work anywhere else.

Draco ran a soothing hand over Harry's knuckles. "He won't bother us. Let it go." He leaned over and placed a kiss on Harry's temple. Harry relaxed, nodded his head in agreement and turned towards the front. He had moved on from the hurt caused by Ginny and Ron and had severed all ties with the Weasleys. He occasionally saw George when they were in Diagon Alley, but he and Draco never entered the store. Their children had heard the story of why they never saw the Weasleys when they entered school and were going to be around them. Harry and Draco had been shocked and slightly angry when Scorpius had become good friends with George's daughter. They realized, though, that they didn't want their children to be bitter over something that was between the parents. Scorpius and Delilah were still good friends. Draco and Harry were secretly glad that they were not romantically involved, so there would be no Weasley in-laws.

Finally the music sounded and the graduates filtered in. Scorpius smiled and waved at his parents, both beaming back. Harry was glad that everything had turned out alright for them. He loved his children. He loved Draco. It was perfect.


End file.
